Born To Be A King
by Jakku48
Summary: A look into the life of The Allfather and why his obsession with outdoing his father lead to the very poor decisions he made throughout the movies (One-Shot).


**Hello everyone! I'm back into the series again after my long break with the MCU because Endgame disappointed and upset me so much (there's a reason why I wrote my own version, after all lol) and having watched a lot of my favorites again, I decided to write a one-shot about the very messed up and bad dad The Allfather is and why he became that way. **

**I also referred a major plot point from my version of Endgame (so this can also act as a prequel to it), but it shouldn't be too confusing.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Your first born has been _delivered_, Allfather," said Hermod, Odin's loyal messenger in the throne room.

"Excellent. Inform Frigga I am on way," Odin said with glee as he got up from his throne to visit his wife and see his first born.

For years, his father Bor scorned and belittled him, never giving him credit for his achievements. Even on his deathbed, Bor refused to give his son any respect what so ever, deeply affecting Odin for the rest of his life. He decided due to Bor's lack of expansion during his reign, that Asgard needed more territory and resources to thrive and to take its place as a major player in the galaxy. But the first thing he needed before war could begin was an _executioner_.

"Odin, look at our _daughter_!" Frigga said with joy holding up her newborn child as Odin entered their bedroom.

"Yes, yes! Give _it _here!" Odin said taking his child from Frigga to inspect its potential. As Odin looked into his child's eyes, he saw an opportunity to forge a _perfect weapon_ that would bring all the neighboring realms to his control. Then _maybe _Bor would finally come out of Valhalla to praise him.

"Isn't she beautiful?! Her name is _Hela_." Frigga said with pride and love for her new child.

"Oh yes. It….I mean _she_ will serve the kingdom well," Odin said with a smile of cruel and selfish intent. In his arms was the_ key_ to getting back at his father and to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

* * *

"But mother said I was going with her to the garden today!" A young Hela asked, confused as to why she wasn't going with her mother for their daily walk in the garden together to her father.

"Ah yes, she told me she didn't want to take you today and wanted me train you instead," Odin said, lying to his daughter.

"But why doesn't she want to spend time with me today?!" Hela asked, almost crying.

"Don't you dare cry! Crying is a sign of _weakness,_" Odin said, enraged Hela was acting weak. How were the nine realms (and the universe) going to be his if his executioner was weak?

"I'm sorry," Hela said, ashamed of herself.

"You can make up for your shortcomings by practicing your sword play," Odin commanded to Hela as she began what would be one of many training sessions to forge her.

* * *

Years later they take part in their first battle together and won the day, but also had the enemy commander at his feet.

"Please spare me!" The enemy commander screamed out, pleading for his life.

"Oh I don't think so. Executioner, _kill him,_" Odin said to his almost grown daughter. He told Frigga they were just training in a remote area for a few weeks. He needed to completely destroy the bond between her and Hela, as Hela had a soft spot for her mother, one that must be _broken_.

"But father he is unarmed," Hela said, hesitant about killing a defenseless prisoner.

"Weakling!" Odin said slapping her in the face. "No wonder why your mother is _ashamed _of you," Odin lied one again, knowing this would set Hela off.

Hela, with tears coming down her face, stabbed the heart of the enemy commander several times in rage with her sword.

Odin just smiled at this display.

* * *

The years continue to pass and Hela starts to grow more and more violent which greatly upsets her mother, causing her to confront the problem at its _source_.

"We need to talk, Odin," Frigga said to her husband as they were in their bedroom where Odin and Hela had just returned from another successful conquest.

"Of course, my queen," Odin said, disguising the fact he didn't really want to hear another lecture from his wife about Hela.

"I'm worried about Hela. She isn't _herself,_" Frigga said worried about what was happening to her daughter.

"What do you mean? She is fulfilling her _destiny,_" Odin said knowing how close he was to outdoing his father.

"You're turning her into a _monster_, Odin!" Frigga said with tears coming down her face, but those weren't the only _tears _from this conversation as Hela was passing by her parents' bedroom and just heard her mother call her a _monster_.

Hela quickly returned to her bedroom and screamed and sobbed in her pillow for several minutes, before realizing the only thing left for her after hearing her mother's thoughts on her was to do whatever she could to please her father and conquer everything so the universe would know her _pain_ too.

Odin though, was tired of his wife's lecture and said, "Even so, she is serving _her purpose_."

"What is wrong with _you_?!" Frigga screamed out horrified by her husband's lack of caring for their daughter's well-being.

"Me? Nothing. My good friend in The Kree Empire actually told me…." Odin started to say something about one of his fellow tyrant friends to Frigga as some sort of justification for his actions.

"You always care more about your _friends _that your _family_!" Frigga screamed out and stormed out of their bedroom leaving Odin both angry and confused.

* * *

The years continue to pass, but Hela has started to grow too powerful and unruly, causing Odin to reconsider making her the next queen. He decides maybe having a violent executioner is too dangerous and there may be another ways to accomplish his goals without risking her betrayal.

"How may I serve, Allfather?" The dwarf king Eitri asked as Odin had come to visit him in Nidavellir.

Yes, I need books on _The Infinity Stones,_" Odin responded as knew the power of The Stones means he would no longer need to worry about Hela's violent appetites and could conquer everything without having to do battle at all.

"Of course, Allfather," Eitri said as he led Odin down to his secret library and gave Odin all the books he had on The Stones.

"Excellent. Now go, I will stay her and "study" these Stones," Odin said as Eitri went back up the stairs.

Odin sat at a table and began to read about The Six Stones: Power, Space, Reality, Mind, Time and Soul. Odin continued to read and came across knowledge of a _Seventh Stone_. He found little knowledge of it in the books, but he did discover it was under the watchful eye of a group of ancient beings on the shadowed world of Hiberlac.

"How may I serve, my Allfather?" Heimdall the bridge guardian asked as Odin entered Biforst.

"Send me to Hiberlac," Odin commanded as Heimdall twisted the sword and sent Odin to his destination.

This world was shrouded in mystery and was very dark, but Odin knew his _destiny_ was at hand, and even if things didn't go as planned, he would soon have a new _heir_ for the throne. Odin walked around for several minutes before entering a cave to take shelter before he was approached by a woman with long black hair, green eyes, and dressed in green.

"Welcome, Allfather," Sersi said as Odin wasn't sure what to make of this mysterious woman.

"Yes, how are you?" Odin asked sarcastically.

"I know why you have come here. Follow me," Sersi said as Odin followed her to the end of the cave where she took a seat on a boulder.

"So you have this Stone for me?" Odin asked ready to get the reason for why he came here in the first place.

"Yes, I have _The Ego Stone_, but _you_ are not _worthy _of it," Sersi said in disgust towards Odin.

"How dare you!" Odin said pointing Gungnir at her and preparing to fire at her before she used her power bring him down to his knees.

"You underestimate _The Eternals_, Allfather. I've seen your _kind _come here before. You're not the _first_ nor shall you be the _last,_" Sersi said thinking of a newborn child on _Titan_ that had too much darkness in him.

"Let me go!" Odin said panicking and unable to break free from Sersi's spell.

"I will, but you must promise to stop your war of _blood_. Any man that poison's the mind of his _own daughter_ isn't worthy of _anything,_" Sersi said as she released Odin from her spell and teleported away leaving Odin dumbstruck and a little afraid.

* * *

"How was your journey?" Frigga asked as Odin had returned from another one of his missions that he kept secret.

"Fine," Odin said hiding his fear.

Odin knew it was time to end the war, but also time to get rid of his _liabilities_.

"You're what?!" Hela screamed out in shock over her father's decision to end the war.

"We have enough realms now," Odin said angry that he wasn't going to outdo his father now.

"Did _Frigga_ put you up to this?!" Hela asked again _angry _and no longer referring to Frigga as her _mother_.

"Enough! Stay in your place. Your time is over, anyway. I can't have my successor be some bloodthirsty beast! Guards! Escort her out!" Odin ordered from his throne as his guards started to escort Hela out. Hela though responded by killing all of them and charged at Odin. Odin simply cast a spell on her and sent her away. Now he needed the_ job_ to be finished. He sent the Valkyries into battle to finish her off and all of them (save one) met their fate, which gave him enough time to banish her for good. As he walked the cold lands of Niffleheim after the battle, he saw he saw the surviving Valkyrie was sitting down on a rock.

The Valkyrie was quiet and looked distraught and angry over the death of her sisters. So when the Allfather came over to her bragging about how they accomplished great things today, she wanted to stab him with her Dragon Fang.

"Congratulations, Allfather," Valkyrie said dryly and sarcastically.

"What's the matter, Valkyrie?" Odin asked oblivious.

"My sisters are dead over a petty family squabble! That's what's wrong!" Valkyrie screamed as she got off the rock and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I am!" Odin tried to say with as much understanding as he could as he followed the Valkyrie.

"Listen, Valkyrie. I remember and honor those that serve me. There's a place of great importance for you in my new Asgard if you desire it," Explained and offered Odin as he walked next to the Valkyrie.

"No thank you, Allfather. I believe I've spent enough time serving under the kingdom of _death,_" Replied Valkyrie as she glared at him before walking off to the unknown_._

Odin simply smirked as the Valkyrie walked away never to be seen again.

* * *

Odin decided now was the time to paint a new picture for Asgard. One of hope and brightness. The dark secrets of the past would remain buried. As for Hela (and the Valkyries), well Frigga and the kingdom were heartbroken to hear of their demise at the hands of _The Frostgiants_.

One last realm to conquer. The battle went well enough. Laufey was defeated and The Casket of Winters was his, but he wanted more relics for his trophy room. He looked around and found a child! _Laufey's son_. The possibilities begin to spin inside his head. He also sees a hint of his first child in this one. Perhaps this one will turn out to be so much better than that thing locked away.

Odin brought the child home and introduced_ it_ to his new family. Thor is too young to understand, but Frigga sees a _second chance_ to make up for her failing her daughter.

* * *

The years pass, and the boys grow.

"_A wise king ever seeks out war_, _but must always be ready for it,_" Odin told his sons while walking with them through the treasure room. He is more interested in Thor than Loki. Loki, unfortunately is turning out to be like his sister. A pity.

* * *

The years pass, and Odin continues to be disappointed with his life. He decides to seek out his old friend in The Kree Empire for advice. No Kree can look upon his old friend in their true form, but Odin is no Kree and can see them in their true form, but prefers to commune with them through the way all Kree do. Plus he sees himself when they talk as well. Always comforting.

"Odin! What brings you to see your old friend after all this time?" The Supreme Intelligence asked while it speaks through its avatar that looks almost like Odin (expect for a few features).

"Oh just to see how my old friend is doing. How goes the war?" Odin asked, wishing he was waging war again.

"Well enough. Those Skrulls and The Nova will be crushed eventually. Also, for once, Commander Rogg has brought something that may turn the tide for us," The Supreme Intelligence said while showing Odin an image of this woman from Midgard that had long blonde hair and brown eyes absorbing the power of The Space Stone.

"Interesting. A shame, she would make a good _executioner,_" Odin said sighing. Still, imagine what he could do with the power flowing through those veins….

"Ah yes. Perhaps you could resume your war?" The Supreme Intelligence suggested knowing war and conquest was important to both of them.

"You know I can't," Odin said fearing Sersi if he tried to start the war again.

"Then perhaps you should focus on _something else_?" The Supreme Intelligence asked, tired of Odin constantly coming here to complain about his unhappiness. Being a computer, they had no long dead father they were longing to impress.

"Maybe. I should get back. Thank you, old friend. Good luck with your latest one absorbed into your fold!" Odin said as he left The Supreme Intelligence, wishing that mortal of theirs was his to command, but also deciding to focus more on Thor. After all, he was his _first born_.

Six years pass, and the mortal The Supreme Intelligence stole turned on them and destroyed and forced its fleet over Midgard to retreat. Seems both of them had problems with their weapons remaining loyal.

* * *

More years pass, and Odin decides it's time for Thor to take the throne, but things don't go as planned. Do they ever?

"I cast you out!" Odin screamed out, casting Thor out for disobeying him. Still, he hoped Thor would fix himself soon because it was too late to have another _heir_.

"You couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki screamed out after learning of his true heritage. Odin though, unable and unwilling to talk with Loki, collapses into the Odin sleep. He awakens days later to save Thor from certain doom, but Loki chose the void. Ah well. It was bound to happen at some point Odin thought.

* * *

But Loki came back a year later bent on conquering Midgard. He sent Thor to take care of it, and brought back both Loki and The Space Stone.

"Your _birth right_ was to die!" Odin screamed out at Loki over his behavior. How disappointing he turned out like Hela, but what's also disappointing is Thor's love for Midgard and its people. Thor talks about those _Avengers _that helped him stop Loki a _lot_. It's almost if he likes them more than his own _people_.

Things get even worse when Malekith and The Dark Elves return. His father Bor said he wiped them all out, but here they are back in action and killed Frigga. She risked her life to save Thor's pathetic mortal, and Thor will now lecture _him_?!

"Then how are you different than Malekith?" Thor asked noticing his father was acting just like him before his banishment.

"The difference is that I will _win_!" Odin screamed out in rage at Thor for lecturing him.

Thor disobeyed him once more, and escaped with his mortal to The Dark World. A scout comes back with news from there.

"We found a body," Informed the Asgardian solider.

"Loki?" Odin asked, wondering if his adopted son was really gone for good this time.

The Asgardian soldier just smiled with menace.

* * *

Odin breaks free of Loki's spell a few years later, angry, but also impressed he could actually do that to him. But he decides there's no point in going back, everything has been _taken_ from him, and he sees no reason to return to a failed kingdom. A wizard of earth finds him shortly after, and he told him he shall remain in exile. His sons will find him soon enough. After all, _Ragnarok _is coming.

"And I cannot keep her away any _longer,_" Odin said, informing his sons of their ancient sister he locked away long ago after they found him in Norway.

"Whatever she is we can face her together! We can fight her together!" Thor exclaimed unable to cope and accept Odin's lies and the fact he wasn't even his _first born_.

"No, we won't. I'm on a different path now. This must you face alone," Odin said, no longer caring for the fate of Asgard and its people. What had they ever done for him?

"I love you _my sons,_" Odin said, touching Loki as his father had very rarely expressed this to him most of his life. "Remember this place, _home,_" Odin says pointing out to the sea, and then turning to light as his time came to _an end_. Whatever happened next was no longer his problem as he would spend an eternity being tormented by Frigga and his father and his forefathers. If only had his purpose been _fulfilled_….

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! The thing I referenced from my version of Endgame was The Seventh Stone stuff which lead to him stopping the war after trying to get it. **

**I'll probably write some stories soon, but hopefully about characters in a more positive light. Lol**

**Looking forward to Phase 4 now that I'm back into the series!**


End file.
